A comme Ange, Ailes et Amour
by Cybelia
Summary: Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur l'histoire de Warren alias Angel enfin, c'est ma version.... Slash avec lemon.


**A comme Ange, Ailes et Amour**

_Il y a 4 ans_

Warren était assis sur un banc dans la vaste bibliothèque du Manoir Worthington, plongé dans la lecture d'un roman français « Le Comte de Monte-Cristo » d'Alexandre Dumas. Depuis qu'il avait appris la langue de Molière grâce à son précepteur, il avait commandé sur Internet des dizaines de livres qu'il faisait directement venir de Paris. Grâce aux héros qu'il découvrait dans chaque roman, il avait l'impression de s'évader de son quotidien si déprimant.

Le chant d'un oiseau au dehors lui fit lever les yeux vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle le soleil rayonnait de tous ses feux. Un très bref instant, il s'imagina en train de voler dans le ciel azur, planant au-dessus de la ville et de ses problèmes. Et puis, brutalement et presque douloureusement, la situation le ramena sur terre, lui arrachant un long soupir de frustration. Dans son dos, sous leur carcan, ses ailes frémissaient, tentant en vain de se libérer. Il sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et ne fit rien pour les retenir lorsqu'elles s'échappèrent sur ses joues.

Warren sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait : une seule personne savait où il passait ses journées : Alexis, son précepteur. Il soupira alors que l'homme aux longs cheveux ondulés flamboyants s'installait à côté de lui.

— Que se passe t'il ? demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix douce, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune homme.

— Rien, mentit Warren en s'essuyant les joues.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, insista l'autre homme en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

Le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce geste. Il se dégagea un peu brusquement, les joues rougies par la honte et la peur. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait compris la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son précepteur, mais il savait qu'il ne devait jamais les laisser émerger au grand jour. Etre un monstre était déjà assez dégradant… son père serait capable de le tuer s'il apprenait qu'en plus, il aimait un homme…

Warren se leva, ne supportant plus le regard inquisiteur d'Alexis. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à son précepteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit que celui-ci s'était planté juste derrière lui, à le frôler. Warren ne put retenir le frisson qui traversa ses ailes et un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

— J'aimerais les voir… un jour… souffla Alexis dans sa nuque. Je suis sûre qu'elles sont magnifiques…

Le cœur de Warren manqua un battement. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à l'autre homme, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Mon père…

— Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir… murmura le roux en se penchant lentement vers son élève.

Warren ferma instinctivement les yeux lorsque les lèvres d'Alexis se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, à peine un effleurement, mais le jeune homme sentit le bonheur envahir tout son être, se propager dans ses veines pour faire exploser son cœur. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, il hésita un instant à rouvrir les paupières de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. La voix d'Alexis le tira de sa douce torpeur.

— Je suis désolé… souffla t'il. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça…

Warren plongea son regard azur dans les émeraudes de son interlocuteur, les sondant pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il ressentait.

— Pourquoi… pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? demanda t'il alors que le roux faisait un pas en arrière, mettant un peu plus de distance entre eux.

— Parce que j'en crève d'envie depuis plusieurs mois, avoua Alexis en baissant le regard sur le sol. J'espère que tu vas me pardonner…

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit Warren, la gorge serrée.

Le précepteur releva la tête, visiblement surpris. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Warren Worthington Senior qui leur jeta un regard interrogatif. Essayant de ne pas laisser ses émotions marquer son visage, son fils retourna près de la table où son livre était resté ouvert.

— Monsieur Garnier, je peux vous voir dans mon bureau ?

— Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Le précepteur suivit son patron. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, il se tourna à nouveau vers Warren qui fut étonné par son air triste. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi soudain et c'est avec appréhension qu'il fixa le battant qui se refermait sur l'homme qui venait de lui donner son premier baiser.

Le soir même, lorsque Warren descendit pour le dîner, il fut surpris de trouver son père en grande discussion avec un inconnu. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un investisseur ou d'un chercheur, il ne s'inquiéta pas lorsque son géniteur l'appela.

— Warren, viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Obéissant, le jeune homme les rejoignit.

— Voici le Professeur George Adams, ton nouveau précepteur.

— Où est Alexis ?

— Monsieur Garnier a eu une urgence familiale. Il a du repartir chez son père.

Le cœur de Warren se serra. Il avait du mal à croire à ce que son père venait de lui dire, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître la vérité.

— Viens, nous allons passer à table, ajouta son père.

Ravalant à grand peine ses larmes, le jeune homme lança :

— Je n'ai pas faim !

Avant qu'on ait eu le temps de le retenir, il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Là, il se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit, fondant en larmes. Il se sentait misérable, trahi et abandonné. Un court instant, il songea à s'enfuir pour essayer de retrouver Alexis, mais la pensée que celui qu'il aimait ne veuille pas de lui l'en empêcha. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ou qui croire. Alors que son cœur tombait en lambeaux, il se jura de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux.

_De nos jours_

Warren se posa sur le toit de l'Institut pour Jeune Surdoués du Professeur Xavier puis jeta un coup d'œil au ciel menaçant. L'orage grondait et il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir. Il aimait la pluie, mais la foudre était dangereuse. Refusant de rentrer s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il s'accroupit au bord du toit, ses ailes formant comme une cape sur ses épaules. Il frémit lorsque les premières gouttes tombèrent sur ses ailes. Il aimait cette sensation, cette caresse de l'eau sur ses plumes qui lui procurait de petits frissons de plaisir. Alors qu'il se laissait bercer par la musique de l'onde, une ombre furtive passa à la limite de son champ de vision. Sur le qui-vive, il sonda la nuit de son regard perçant. Il se figea en voyant une silhouette accroupie devant la sépulture du Professeur Xavier. Le souvenir d'un visage à la peau claire, de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux émeraudes s'afficha dans son esprit. Le cœur serré, il se morigéna : il était impossible que la silhouette soit celle de cet homme dont le souvenir restait profondément ancré en lui. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, il s'aperçut que l'inconnu avait disparu. Soupirant longuement, il décida de rentrer.

Dans sa chambre, Warren ôta ses vêtements trempés puis alla chercher une serviette pour s'essuyer. Alors qu'il passait devant le miroir, il s'arrêta. Depuis qu'il vivait à l'Institut, il était surpris à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait des compliments sur ses ailes, même s'il commençait petit à petit à s'y habituer. Il les contempla un instant. Après les avoir considérées très longtemps comme une maladie, une honte, une monstruosité, il arrivait enfin à les trouver belles. Il lissa lentement ses plumes, les débarrassant de l'eau qui les engorgeaient. Les éclairs se reflétaient dans leur blancheur, les rendant éblouissantes. Il alla enfiler un pantalon de pyjama bleu à fines rayures blanches puis il s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, ses ailes partiellement dépliées reposant sur le matelas de chaque côté de son corps. Il ferma les yeux mais savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir en pensées la silhouette inconnue qu'il avait aperçue dans le parc et le visage de l'homme qui hantait ses souvenirs depuis si longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Warren se leva à l'aube. Il avait rendez-vous avec Ororo pour discuter de son avenir à l'Institut. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il y était installé et commençait à se sentir inutile, d'autant plus que les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre les cours. Il prit une douche, profitant de la cabine qui avait été aménagée spécialement pour qu'il puisse y déployer suffisamment ses ailes pour les nettoyer, puis s'habilla. Il mit une chemise et un costume sous lesquels il pouvait replier ses ailes sans avoir à les enfermer dans un carcan et quitta sa chambre. Il se rendit au réfectoire pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Là se trouvaient Bobby et Malicia – Marie – en grande discussion et Kitty qui était assise à une table isolée mais ne les quittait pas des yeux. Warren s'approcha d'elle avec son plateau et demanda :

— Je peux me joindre à toi ?

La jeune fille leva le regard vers lui et sourit :

— Bien sûr !

Il s'installa. Alors qu'il mangeait en silence, Kitty lui demanda :

— Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Warren avala avec difficulté sa bouchée de pain avant de répondre :

— Non… oui… je ne sais pas vraiment…

Devant sa réponse évasive, elle insista :

— Tu ne sais pas ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me pencher sur ce que je ressentais, avoua t'il. De toutes façons, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et toi ? demanda t'il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Kitty soupira.

— Je sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais aucune chance… depuis qu'elle est revenue sans ses « pouvoirs », ils peuvent enfin se toucher…

— Tu es une fille formidable, je suis certain que tu trouveras un homme qui t'aimeras à ta juste valeur.

— Toi aussi ! sourit l'adolescente en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Surpris, Warren se sentit rougir.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirai à personne…

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ?

— J'ai une sorte d'intuition pour ces choses-là… et je ne me suis jamais trompée… Tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu sais.

Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

— J'ai déjà du mal à m'habituer au fait que ma mutation n'est pas une infamie alors je pense qu'il me faudra un peu plus de temps pour le reste… et puis, de toutes façons, le problème ne se pose pas…

Alors que Kitty allait lui demander des explications, il se leva :

— Je dois y aller, Ororo m'attend.

— D'accord. A plus tard !

— Oui, à plus tard !

La porte du bureau d'Ororo était ouverte lorsque Warren y arriva. Il frappa deux coups sur le battant et la jeune femme leva les yeux du dossier qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle sourit :

— Entre.

Il obéit puis alla s'asseoir sur le siège qu'elle lui désignait.

— J'ai un peu réfléchi à ta demande et je crois que je t'ai trouvé un travail. Tu m'as bien dit que tu adores lire ?

— Oui. Comme mon père refusait que je sorte de la maison, j'ai passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence dans sa bibliothèque.

— Alors, je pense que ce que je vais te proposer va te plaire. Viens, suis-moi !

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Warren la suivit, intrigué. Elle le conduisit au premier étage dans une aile du bâtiment où il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit une porte devant lui, il ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Sous ses yeux s'étendait la plus grande des bibliothèque qu'il n'ait jamais vu. A côté, celle du Manoir Worthington paraissait ridicule.

— Le Professeur Xavier a amassé ces ouvrages durant sa vie. Il les connaissait tous par cœur, ou presque. Mais, à présent qu'il nous a quitté, il faudrait les lister afin que nous puissions les utiliser si besoin.

— Et vous voulez que je m'en occupe ? demanda le jeune homme, un peu surpris.

— Si ça t'intéresse. Bien sûr, si tu as besoin d'aide, je pourrais t'envoyer quelques élèves…

— Merci, mais je pense que je m'en sortirai seul… Vous avez un ordinateur disponible ? Si je pouvais rentrer les ouvrages dans une base de données, ça serait plus simple pour les recherches ultérieures.

— Bien sûr. Je vais te prêter un portable, répondit Ororo.

Warren s'approcha d'une étagère et caressa rêveusement la couverture en cuir d'un gros volume. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Tornade qui le regardait en souriant puis souffla :

— Merci beaucoup…

— Merci à toi ! Je ne connaissais personne qui aime assez les livres pour lui confier cette mission jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes un travail. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai un cours à finir de préparer. Fais comme chez toi.

Elle sortit, laissant le jeune homme seul avec les milliers d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Il resta un long moment à contempler les tranches des livres qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère devant lui. Ses yeux furent soudain attirés par un titre qui le ramena des années en arrière. Son cœur se serra alors que ses doigts effleuraient les mots gravés en lettres dorées sur le cuir sombre : « Le Comte de Monte-Cristo ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, depuis quelques heures, le destin s'acharnait à lui rappeler la douleur du départ d'Alexis. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières très fort pour ne pas laisser les larmes qu'il sentait monter s'échapper. Reprenant ses esprits, il se morigéna et se mit au travail.

_Cinq jours plus tard_

Le cœur léger, Warren se leva à l'aube. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler dans la bibliothèque de l'Institut, il se sentait enfin utile. Et, surtout, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui au milieu des livres, à la fois si familiers et si différents de ceux qui ornaient les murs du Manoir Worthington. La liste était à présent bien avancée et il avait même commencé à chercher des résumés sur Internet pour les inclure dans la base de données. Il s'habilla puis alla déjeuner rapidement avant de retourner dans son nouvel « antre ».

Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, il se figea. Un homme, debout, lui tournant le dos, feuilletait un livre et semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Une cohorte de sentiments contradictoires assaillaient Warren alors qu'il détaillait la silhouette si familière. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait et, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se tromper : les mêmes cheveux bouclés d'un roux flamboyant, juste un peu plus longs et la même silhouette qui donnait à la fois une impression de force et de fragilité. L'homme dut sentir enfin sa présence car il referma le livre et se retourna doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine, Warren plongea dans le regard vert émeraude si familier.

— Bonjour ! lança le roux en s'approchant d'un pas.

— Alexis… Je ne rêve pas… tu es bien là ?

— Oui, je suis là. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Warren sentit soudain la stupéfaction faire place à la colère :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Son ton était sec et le regard de l'autre homme se recouvrit d'un voile de tristesse.

— C'est une longue histoire…

Alors que le jeune mutant allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrir sur Ororo qui leur adressa un regard surpris.

— Alexis ? Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout !

— Excuse-moi. J'avais envie de revoir cet endroit… et Warren…

Devant l'air encore plus étonné de la jeune femme, il ajouta :

— J'ai été son précepteur durant trois ans après mon départ de l'Institut.

Warren intervint alors dans la conversation :

— Tu es un mutant ? demanda t'il, encore éberlué par cette révélation.

— Oui. Ca fait partie de la longue histoire. Mais, je te raconterai tout ça plus tard, ajouta Alexis en rangeant le livre sur l'étagère.

Ororo sortit et le roux la suivit. Alors qu'il passait près de lui, Warren sentit un frisson traverser son échine. Les sentiments qu'il croyait avoir effacés de son cœur remontaient à la surface, encore plus vivaces que quatre ans plus tôt. Seul dans la bibliothèque, il se laissa tomber sur un banc. Ses mains tremblaient et les larmes envahissaient ses yeux alors qu'une idée terrible se formait dans son esprit : Alexis ne l'avait pas abandonné ! En une fraction de seconde, Warren sut que son père avait découvert que son précepteur était un mutant et l'avait, de ce fait, renvoyé.

Warren n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Alexis. Il ressentait un besoin quasi viscéral de le voir, de le toucher, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Au bout de deux heures, il abandonna les livres et partit à la recherche du roux, en commençant par le bureau d'Ororo qu'il trouva vide. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le réfectoire, il tomba, presque littéralement, sur Kitty qui émergea d'un mur juste devant lui.

— Oh ! Désolée ! lança t'elle.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Warren. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Ororo ?

— Si ! Elle était au premier avec un bel homme. Pas mon genre, mais plutôt craquant !

Le jeune mutant ne put empêcher son regard de pétiller en pensant à Alexis et Kitty ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

— Tu le connais ?

— Euh… oui… mais c'est une longue histoire ! Au premier, tu m'as dit ? ajouta t'il en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

— Oui, dans la partie des logements des professeurs.

— Merci… souffla t'il avant de partir rapidement vers l'endroit indiqué.

Arrivé au premier étage, Warren vit Ororo quitter une chambre et s'avancer vers lui en souriant.

— Il t'attend.

Surpris, le jeune homme ne songea à la remercier que lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue. Il s'avança vers la chambre d'où il l'avait vue sortir. Il frappa et Alexis lui ouvrit rapidement :

— Entre !

Warren obéit. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait si près de connaître la vérité et de savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés, il commençait à paniquer. Alexis l'invita à s'asseoir, mais il préférait rester debout, se sentant moins vulnérable ainsi. Il s'adossa au mur près de la porte tandis que le roux s'asseyait au bord du lit.

Alexis soupira profondément. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes, essayant visiblement de trouver ses mots. Enfin, il commença :

— Pour que tu comprennes bien tout ce qui s'est passé, il faut que je remonte à mon enfance, au moment où mes parents ont découvert ma mutation…

Il y a 20 ans 

_Le petit garçon roux jouait dans sa chambre, nullement effrayé par le tonnerre et les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. Alors qu'il envoyait ses soldats de plomb rejoindre le champ de bataille, il entendit un miaulement plaintif provenant de l'extérieur. Délaissant ses jouets, il alla voir qui l'appelait ainsi. Une boule de poils noire était pelotonnée sous le mince rebord de la fenêtre. Il l'attrapa et constata que l'animal était gravement blessé au flanc. Il se précipita alors dans le salon où ses parents lisaient, installés l'un contre l'autre dans le sofa. Sa mère, qui le vit en premier, se leva d'un bond, alarmée par le sang qu'elle voyait couler entre les doigts de son fils. Alexis s'approcha en pleurant :_

— _Maman, il va mourir ! Tu es Docteur, tu dois le soigner !_

_Madame Garnier soupira lourdement, émue par la détresse de son petit garçon de dix ans. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur celles d'Alexis, recouvrant le corps déjà sans vie du chaton._

— _C'est trop tard, mon chéri. Il va aller au paradis des chats._

— _Non ! Je ne veux pas !_

_Le père d'Alexis, lui aussi médecin, s'approcha à son tour._

— _Il est mort ! lança t'il d'un ton sec. Donne-le moi !_

— _Non ! hurla le petit garçon en ramenant ses mains contre son torse._

_C'est alors que le « miracle » se produisit : un miaulement s'éleva soudain dans la pièce. Alexis ouvrit les mains, dévoilant le chat qui se leva en miaulant à nouveau, les yeux grands ouverts. Monsieur et Madame Garnier se regardèrent, effrayés. L'homme prit le chat dans ses mains et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, constatant avec effroi que l'animal n'avait plus aucune trace de blessure._

— Mes parents étaient des scientifiques. Pour eux, ce qui venait de se passer était tout bonnement impossible. Alors, ils ont tout fait pour que j'oublie cet épisode en me disant que le chat n'était pas si gravement blessé que ça et qu'il n'avait pas guéri miraculeusement. L'histoire en serait restée là s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents, notamment à l'école, où certains de mes camarades guérissaient spontanément de leurs petites blessures des cours de sport ou de leurs rhumes…

_Il y a 18 ans_

_Alexis ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents se disputaient encore à son sujet. Tapi dans l'escalier, il entendit les mots « démon », « monstre », « pension » et, surtout, une phrase assénée par son père qui lui déchira le cœur :_

— _Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Je ne veux plus voir cette chose chez moi !_

_Le jeune garçon renifla, retenant à grand peine ses larmes, puis monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour laisser libre cours à son désespoir._

— Ma mère avait entendu parler par une de ses amies de l'Institut pour Jeunes Surdoués du Professeur Xavier qui venait d'ouvrir et qui, d'après la rumeur, accueillait des enfants dans mon genre…

_Le bâtiment était immense. Alexis, impressionné, serra plus fort la main de sa mère._

— _Maman ?_

— _Oui, mon chéri ?_

— _Où tu m'emmènes ?_

— _Dans une nouvelle école. Tu y seras très bien, tu verras…_

_Tout en parlant, ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années, chauve, qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire._

— _Bonjour, Madame Garnier, Alexis. Je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier. Bienvenue dans mon école._

_La femme lui serra la main, puis le suivit à l'intérieur, son fils toujours agrippé à son bras. Xavier les conduisit dans son bureau et les invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa en face de lui. Le jeune garçon n'écoutait pas la discussion entre sa mère et cet homme étrange qui lui faisait un peu peur. Il regardait dehors par la fenêtre ouverte : des enfants de tous les âges étaient assis sur des bancs et écoutaient un homme qui devait sûrement être un professeur. Plongé dans la contemplation de cette scène, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête :_

_« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Alexis, tu es un mutant comme ces enfants que tu regardes. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu seras heureux et en sécurité ici »._

— Et il avait raison, soupira Alexis, les yeux dans le vague, une empreinte de nostalgie en ternissant l'émeraude. J'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie ici, à l'Institut. Ororo et moi sommes devenus très proches… Je pense même qu'elle était amoureuse de moi…

— Et toi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Warren, curieux.

— J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre… j'ai très vite compris que je préférais les hommes… un homme…

— Qui ?

Alexis eut l'air embarrassé.

— Peu de personnes savent ce que je sais… cette histoire ne m'appartient pas totalement… promets-moi de ne pas insister… s'il te plait…

Warren soupira, un peu frustré, mais acquiesça silencieusement. Le roux reprit :

— C'est à cause de cet amour non partagé que j'ai quitté l'Institut après mon diplôme. J'aurais pu devenir professeur comme Scott, Jean et Ororo, mais j'ai préféré mettre de la distance entre cet endroit… cette personne et moi. Je suis parti en Europe, j'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai fini par m'établir à Paris, la ville natale de mon père où j'ai passé 3 ans à étudier la médecine. Je ne suis revenu aux USA qu'à la mort de ma mère…

_Il y a 8 ans_

_Alexis s'avança lentement vers les gens regroupés autour du cercueil de sa mère. Il garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au centre du cercle. Tout le monde le regardait et il pouvait entendre des chuchotements de surprise derrière lui. Il savait que certains devaient se demander qui il était et d'autres où il avait passé ces dix dernières années mais il s'en moquait. La seule personne qui lui importait était debout près du cercueil, le visage fermé. Alexis se planta en face de lui, laissant la sépulture de sa mère entre eux et attendit que le prêtre ait fini son éloge funèbre._

_Près d'une heure plus tard, seuls les deux hommes étaient encore là, entourant la tombe où le cercueil avait été descendu. Alexis s'avança d'un pas et jeta une rose blanche dans le trou en murmurant :_

— _Je ne t'en veux pas, Maman. Je t'aime._

_Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de son père et y lut une haine si profonde qu'il recula instinctivement. Le cœur lourd, il quitta rapidement le cimetière. Alors qu'il allait atteindre sa voiture de location, une main attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter. Alexis se retourna et fit face à son père._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui lança sèchement son géniteur._

— _A ton avis ? répliqua le jeune homme sur le même ton. Même si Maman et toi m'avez complètement abandonné le jour où vous m'avez confié au Professeur Xavier, vous êtes mes parents !… et je vous aime… pourtant, je devrais vous haïr de ne pas être venus me voir pendant toutes ces années ! Tous les ans, lorsque l'été arrivait, j'avais l'espoir fou de vous voir franchir les grilles de l'Institut…_

— _Tu étais mieux là-bas qu'avec nous ! répondit le Docteur Garnier. Tu étais avec tes semblables…_

— _Les autres « monstres » ? Tu le penses si fort que même en Europe je l'aurais entendu ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis un mutant !_

_Furieux, Alexis repoussa la main de son père qui tenait toujours son bras, entra dans sa voiture et démarra. Il se gara quelques rues plus loin, les mains tremblantes, et fondit en larmes, terrassé par la douleur, la frustration et l'amertume._

— Je n'ai pas revu mon père depuis ce jour. J'ai contacté le Professeur Xavier qui m'a fait une lettre de recommandation et, ainsi, j'ai cherché une place de précepteur. Je suis resté un an chez des amis de la famille de Scott dont le fils, malade, ne pouvait aller à l'école. Lorsqu'il a été rétabli, je les ai quittés pour être engagé par ton père.

— Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? demanda Warren à brûle-pourpoint, pressé de savoir si son intuition était la bonne.

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix… soupira Alexis.

_Il y a 4 ans_

— _Monsieur Garnier, je peux vous voir dans mon bureau ?_

— _Bien sûr, Monsieur._

_Alexis essaya de ne pas laisser son angoisse transparaître dans son regard, mais il ne put sourire à son élève… son ancien élève, il en était sûr. Une fois dans le bureau de Worthington Senior, celui-ci lui ordonna de refermer la porte derrière lui et de s'asseoir. Alexis obéit, une angoisse sourde lui étreignant le cœur et lui asséchant la gorge. Après le trop bref moment de bonheur qu'il venait de vivre lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de Warren, il savait au plus profond de lui que tout était fini, qu'il allait devoir partir et renoncer à sa seule raison de vivre… à ce sentiment qu'il croyait avoir perdu depuis des années, depuis son départ de l'Institut Xavier._

— _Monsieur Garnier, j'ai appris quelque chose vous concernant dont j'aimerais avoir confirmation. Etes-vous réellement un mutant ?_

_Alexis ne pouvait nier._

— _Oui, Monsieur._

— _Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? Concernant votre emploi dans cette maison._

— _Oui._

— _Vous avez une heure pour rassembler vos affaires. Voici votre paye, ajouta t'il en lui tendant une enveloppe._

— _Puis-je aller dire « au revoir » à Warren ?_

— _Je ne préfère pas, répondit sèchement Worthington Senior. Il ne comprendrait pas._

_Le cœur gros, Alexis acquiesça silencieusement. Il quitta le bureau et monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Une fois prêt à partir, il descendit sans bruit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Warren était à nouveau assis sur le banc, apparemment plongé dans son livre. Une envie irrésistible d'entrer dans la pièce pour un dernier baiser s'empara d'Alexis, mais il y résista, conscient que ça ne ferait que rendre son départ encore plus douloureux. Alors, avec l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même, il tourna les talons et quitta le Manoir Worthington pour toujours._

— Mon père m'a dit que tu avais du rentrer dans ta famille… ce n'est qu'en te voyant ici, à l'Institut, que j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait menti… que tu n'étais pas parti de ton plein gré.

— Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas m'enfuir comme un voleur, mais je n'aurais pas supporté de lire la souffrance dans ton regard…

Warren s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit devant son ami qui leva vers lui un regard troublé par les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux d'Alexis, le cœur battant un peu trop rapidement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Alexis… j'ai besoin de savoir… ce baiser… il avait une vraie signification pour toi ?

— Oui… souffla le roux en souriant légèrement. Quelques mois avant mon départ, j'ai compris que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était beaucoup plus fort que l'attachement d'un professeur à son élève. J'ai pris peur… tu n'avais que seize ans et moi, j'avais l'impression d'être un pervers d'avoir de tels sentiments… et désirs… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce jour-là, j'ai craqué… peut-être que j'avais senti que j'allais bientôt te quitter… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

— Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? sourit Warren, rassuré.

Devant l'air étonné du roux, il ajouta :

— Ce baiser était la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée… souffla t'il doucement en se penchant vers Alexis.

Même s'il avait encore un peu peur de se faire rejeter, le jeune mutant savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser passer cette chance d'être enfin heureux. Il ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent timidement sur celles de son ancien précepteur. Il s'attendait à tout instant à être repoussé, mais, au contraire, une main d'Alexis vint se plaquer dans sa nuque et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, l'invitant à approfondir le baiser. Warren sentit un frisson de désir le traverser alors que les doigts du roux caressaient lentement la naissance de ses ailes. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché à cet endroit et il en découvrait soudain la sensibilité. La main d'Alexis glissait entre ses cheveux et ses premières plumes tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa hanche pour l'attirer encore plus près.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsqu'un petit cri de surprise retentit soudain dans la chambre. Warren s'écarta vivement d'Alexis, les joues rouges et se tourna vers l'intruse qui avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'eux.

— Désolée… souffla Kitty. Je me suis trompée de direction…

Et elle repartit à travers le mur aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Cette interruption avait permis au jeune mutant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se releva et s'éloigna du roux, gêné.

— Ca va ? demanda celui-ci, l'air perplexe.

— Oui… je… j'ai encore du mal à réaliser… hier encore, je croyais ne jamais te revoir… et maintenant, tu es là… et tu partages mes sentiments… Est-ce que tu restes longtemps ?

Alexis se leva à son tour et rejoignit Warren qui s'était approché de la fenêtre pour regarder au-dehors.

— Ororo m'a proposé un poste d'enseignant. J'attendais d'avoir discuté avec toi pour savoir si j'acceptais ou non.

— Et ?

— Je vais rester… enfin, si tu veux bien que l'on réapprenne à nous connaître… que l'on continue sur la voie que nous venons d'ouvrir.

— Oui, j'en ai vraiment envie… sourit Warren. Mais tout ça est très nouveau pour moi…

— Je saurais être patient, ne t'en fais pas, souffla Alexis.

Sans un mot, le jeune mutant vint se blottir entre ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, se sentant enfin chez lui et en sécurité. Il sentait le souffle du roux sur sa peau, éveillant en lui des sensations inconnues. Soudain, il sursauta lorsqu'Alexis lui murmura à l'oreille :

— J'aimerais voir tes ailes…

Surpris, Warren s'écarta de lui en rougissant. Son compagnon laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa joue, l'air inquiet :

— De quoi as-tu peur ?

Le blond détourna le regard. Il n'arrivait pas à en expliquer la raison, mais il se sentait intimidé à l'idée de dévoiler sa particularité, même s'il savait qu'Alexis ne le jugerait pas. Il n'aurait pas été plus gêné si son ami lui avait demandé de se déshabiller. Dissimulant le tremblement qui s'était emparé de ses mains en les enfouissant dans les poches de son pantalon, il s'éloigna un peu, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le roux se rapprocha de lui, mais il recula, tenaillé par une terreur incoercible.

Sans un mot de plus, Warren quitta la chambre, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque, mais fut soudain pris d'un irrésistible besoin de grand air. Alors, il monta sur le toit de l'Institut, là où il se réfugiait habituellement la nuit. Une fois là-haut, il s'appuya contre une cheminée, le souffle court. Il se sentait comme oppressé, comme lorsque son père avait tenté de le « guérir » de sa mutation. Des larmes avaient envahi ses yeux et coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues encore plus pâles qu'à l'habitude. Dans sa tête, des pensées incohérentes se bousculaient : lorsqu'il volait dans le ciel, il s'en moquait que tout le monde puisse voir ses ailes, mais la simple idée de les montrer à l'homme qu'il aimait provoquait en lui une crise de panique.

Alors qu'il tentait difficilement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses sentiments, il vit une silhouette passer la grille de l'Institut et s'avancer vers le bâtiment. Il reconnut l'homme instantanément, même s'il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois : Erik Lensherr alias Magneto. Ororo sortit, accueillit le nouveau venu et le fit entrer. Curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, Warren retourna à l'intérieur. Il descendit jusqu'au premier et s'arrêta en haut du grand escalier en voyant le groupe qui se tenait dans le hall : Ororo, Logan, Lensherr et, surtout, Alexis, qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il décida alors d'écouter ce qui se disait…

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? grogna Logan.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour une confrontation, Wolverine. J'ai une révélation importante à vous faire concernant Charles Xavier.

— Laquelle ? demanda Ororo d'un ton calme.

— Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître dément, mais Charles n'est pas mort.

Logan éclata de rire.

— Je crois que le « sérum » de Worthington a détruit les derniers neurones qui te restaient ! Le Prof est mort ! Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, tu étais là ! Et tu n'as d'ailleurs rien fait pour l'aider…

— Je ne nie pas ce qui est arrivé chez les Grey… soupira Magneto. Jean a pulvérisé son corps… mais son esprit est toujours vivant, quelque part.

— Impossible ! souffla Tornade.

— Pourtant, c'est l'exacte vérité.

— Et comment tu le sais ? interrogea Logan, toujours suspicieux.

— Disons que… Charles et moi avions un lien très particulier… et que je sens que son esprit est toujours connecté au mien.

— Ben voyons ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire ?

A la grande surprise de Warren, ce fut Alexis qui répondit à la remarque de Wolverine :

— Moi, je le crois.

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché d'Erik et avait posé une main sur son bras. Warren sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le regard empli de tendresse que Magneto adressa au roux. Il venait de comprendre qui Alexis avait aimé lors de son adolescence mais n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à y croire. C'est alors que Lensherr confirma ses doutes :

— Je crois que je vais devoir dévoiler mon secret, sourit-il.

— Non ! Tu n'es pas obligé…

— C'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils me croient, Alexis. Et tu le sais…

Le roux baissa les yeux tandis que Magneto demandait :

— Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Summers avait su que Jean Grey était vivante ?

Ororo et Logan échangèrent un regard abasourdi, puis la jeune femme souffla :

— Charles Xavier et vous…

— Attendez ! C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Wolverine. Vous vous foutez de nous ?

— Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, répondit Erik. Avant même que Charles fonde cette école, nous avons découvert que nous nous aimions… et, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous par la suite, cet amour a perduré…

N'importe qui ayant aimé un jour pouvait lire dans le regard de cet homme qu'il disait la vérité et que son cœur appartenait toujours à Charles Xavier et lui appartiendrait pour l'éternité. Warren, appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier, en était persuadé. Mais, il lisait aussi dans le regard d'Alexis un attachement profond envers Lensherr et il ne put empêcher la jalousie de l'envahir. N'en pouvant plus, il remonta sur le toit, ôta sa chemise et s'envola rapidement vers la demeure de la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier.

Agenouillé sur l'herbe humide, Warren fixait la pierre tombale à s'en brûler les yeux, lisant et relisant sans cesse l'inscription « Kathryn Worthington – Mère et épouse parfaite ». Il avait à peine remarqué que le soleil s'était couché et que l'obscurité qui avait envahi le cimetière n'était troublée que par le pâle éclat d'un petit croissant de lune. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix familière retentit derrière lui.

— Warren ?

Il ne se retourna pas.

— Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

— Je me suis souvenu que tu venais toujours ici lorsque tu avais besoin de réfléchir ou de te ressourcer. Pourquoi es-tu parti si brusquement ?

— Comme tu l'as dit, j'avais besoin de réfléchir…

— A quel sujet ? demanda Alexis en s'asseyant sur le sol près de lui.

Warren hésita un court instant, puis souffla :

— J'ai entendu ce que Lensherr a dit… c'était lui que tu aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers le roux et darda son regard gris-bleu dans celui émeraude de l'autre homme.

— Oui… répondit simplement Alexis.

_Il y a treize ans_

_Lorsque le cours se termina, Alexis resta assis à sa place, les yeux fixés sur le professeur. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui en souriant :_

— _J'ai comme l'impression que tu veux me parler._

— _Oui…_

_Erik Lensherr se rapprocha et s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche de celle de son élève._

— _Je t'écoute._

_Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses mains, posées sur son bureau, puis se lança, le cœur battant à tout rompre :_

— _Je suis amoureux…_

— _Oh. J'en suis heureux pour toi ! Et qui est la chanceuse qui a ravi ton cœur ?_

— _Ce n'est pas une fille…_

_Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du professeur._

— _Ah… alors qui est ce chanceux ?_

_Alexis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma puis se lança enfin :_

— _C'est vous._

_Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle de classe. Erik se leva et s'éloigna, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise._

— _Je suis très flatté… mais tu dois bien te douter que je ne peux répondre positivement à cette déclaration. Je suis bien trop vieux pour toi._

— _Vous n'êtes pas vieux ! s'exclama Alexis en se levant d'un bond._

— _Merci, mais ça ne change rien. Je suis ton professeur, tu es mon élève… et il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir d'autre entre nous que du respect… et de l'amitié…_

_L'adolescent s'était douté de la réponse de son aîné, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en souffrir. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires, puis quitta la pièce, mal à l'aise._

_Quelques heures plus tard_

_Alexis n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il se sentait trop mal après son aveu. Il eut soudain envie de retourner voir Lensherr pour lui dire qu'il avait inventé tout ça, que rien n'était vrai, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, même si cela devait lui déchirer le cœur de mentir ainsi. Il descendit en direction des salles de classe et se figea devant la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir. N'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux, il s'approcha de la vitre à travers laquelle il vit une scène surprenante se dérouler : Charles Xavier et Erik Lensherr étaient enlacés et échangeaient le plus passionné des baisers. Une intense jalousie envahit le cœur de l'adolescent qui ne pouvait pourtant arriver à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Soudain, il sursauta lorsque la voix du télépathe s'infiltra dans son esprit :_

— _Ce n'est pas beau d'espionner les gens, Alexis. Tu devrais plutôt entrer._

_Charles repoussa doucement son compagnon et lui désigna la porte d'un signe de tête. Erik alla ouvrir à Alexis qui hésitait sur le seuil._

— _Viens, sourit Xavier. Nous n'allons pas te manger._

_Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce, intimidé._

— _Je crois que tu as droit à une explication à ce que tu viens de voir, sourit Erik._

— _Non… ce n'est pas la peine… balbutia le roux._

_Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Charles reprit :_

— _Erik et moi sommes ensemble depuis de longues années. Personne ne le sait… sauf toi, à présent. Et nous aimerions que ceci reste secret._

— _Oui oui, je ne dirai rien, promis !_

— _Je savais que tu étais un jeune homme très censé, souffla Lensherr. Et je pense qu'à présent, tu comprends mieux pourquoi ton aveu de tout à l'heure ne pouvait recevoir de réponse favorable de ma part._

— _Oui, soupira Alexis en baissant les yeux. Je peux m'en aller ? demanda t'il timidement._

— _Bien sûr._

_Et il sortit, l'esprit chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'apprendre._

Alexis soupira profondément.

— J'ai beaucoup souffert… j'étais vraiment amoureux… c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de les voir ensemble alors que j'aimais Erik comme un fou… et puis, au fil du temps et avec la distance, mon amour pour lui s'est atténué… Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier totalement ces sentiments, mais, à présent, je n'aime plus qu'une seule personne… toi…

Warren sentit un frisson remonter son échine alors qu'une main d'Alexis caressait doucement ses plumes.

— Je savais qu'elles étaient magnifiques…

Rouge, le jeune homme se releva et s'écarta vivement. Son compagnon lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Que t'arrive t'il ? Je sens que tu as peur de quelque chose mais… pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Warren se sentait mal. Il avait tout à coup très froid et croisa les bras sur son torse nu, n'arrivant pas à se réchauffer. Alors qu'Alexis s'approchait de lui, une voix puissante retentit tout près, les faisant tous deux sursauter :

— Je crois qu'on a gagné le gros lot, les mecs !

Cinq hommes, armés de battes de base-ball, apparurent, encerclant presque les deux mutants. Sur le t-shirt de l'un d'eux était inscrit : « Tuez tous les mutants ». Warren sentit soudain l'adrénaline envahir son corps. Alexis recula, mais fut bientôt bloqué par la pierre tombale de la mère de son compagnon. Celui-ci se plaça entre le roux et leurs assaillants, bien décidé à ne pas les laisser lui faire du mal.

— Tu sais que tu es un sacrilège ambulant, le monstre ? Tu as des ailes d'ange, mais tu es une créature du diable !

— Je suis un mutant ! répondit Warren, même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

— Ouais ! Un monstre ! lança un autre des hommes.

— Allez, les mecs, reprit le premier. On va se les faire !

Les quatre autres assaillants les attaquèrent en même temps, deux fonçant sur Alexis, deux sur Warren. Celui-ci sut enfin à quoi lui avaient servi les heures de musculation qu'il avait pratiqué dans la salle de sport aménagée au sous-sol du Manoir Worthington. Il se débarrassa facilement des deux hommes, les envoyant au tapis grâce à quelques coups bien placés. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Alexis avait plus de mal et voulut partir à son secours, mais il avait oublié le cinquième homme qui se jeta sur lui, non plus armé de sa batte, mais d'un long couteau. Warren eut le souffle coupé lorsque la lame se planta dans son ventre et il tomba à genoux. Il donna un violent coup d'aile, projetant l'homme dans les airs. Reprenant ses esprits, il se releva et aida Alexis à se débarrasser des derniers agresseurs, puis, sans prendre le temps de se reposer, il souleva le roux dans ses bras et s'envola.

Ils ne purent aller très loin, la douleur dans son ventre obligeant Warren à se poser dans un parc à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il déposa Alexis sur le sol aussi doucement que possible et se posa, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'effondra dans les bras de son compagnon.

— Tu es blessé… souffla le roux. Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner.

Il posa sa main sur la blessure qui saignait abondamment, puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Warren sentit la douleur refluer lentement et, bientôt, elle disparut totalement. Il leva alors les yeux sur le visage de son compagnon qui s'était figé dans un rictus de douleur. Inquiet, il se redressa et posa une main sur la joue d'Alexis qui rouvrit les yeux un bref instant avant de perdre connaissance. Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol. Warren se releva immédiatement et se pencha sur son ami.

— Alexis !

Il le souleva dans ses bras et sursauta en sentant quelque chose de poisseux sur ses doigts. Il vit alors que le roux était blessé à l'épaule.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te ramener à l'Institut. On va te soigner.

Warren le serra contre lui et s'envola à nouveau.

Warren faisait les cent pas devant la porte close de la chambre d'Alexis, fou d'inquiétude. Kitty était assise par-terre et tentait de lui remonter le moral :

— Je suis certaine qu'il va s'en sortir. Après tout, c'est un guérisseur !

— Mais il ne peut pas se soigner lui-même, répondit la voix d'Ororo.

Warren ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Sa pire crainte se révélait fondée.

— Comment va t'il ?

— Mal… Je n'arrive pas à stopper l'hémorragie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

— Il faut appeler un médecin ! suggéra Kitty.

— Cela ne servira à rien, souffla le jeune homme. Seul un mutant ayant le même pouvoir que lui pourrait le guérir…

— Ou une personne qui serait capable d'absorber temporairement son pouvoir ! lança la voix d'Erik Lensherr.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Ororo soupira :

— La seule personne qui le pouvait a été « guérie » de sa mutation.

— Personne ne peut guérir de sa mutation, répondit Magneto en tendant le bras vers une pendule qui se trouvait accrochée dans le couloir.

L'objet se décrocha et vola jusqu'à atterrir dans la main de Lensherr.

— C'est impossible ! Vous avez reçu trois doses de sérum !

— Exact ! Et si mes pouvoirs me sont revenus, je pense qu'il en est de même pour la jeune Malicia.

— Je vais la chercher ! lança Kitty en se levant d'un bond.

Elle disparut à travers le mur. Warren se tourna vers Ororo :

— Je peux le voir ?

— Oui, bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre, Erik lui lança :

— Prends bien soin de lui. Il a besoin de toi.

Warren acquiesça silencieusement, touché par cette marque de gentillesse, puis poussa la porte.

Alexis était étendu sur le dos, inconscient. Le bandage qui entourait son épaule gauche était gorgé de sang. Warren soupira, puis alla changer le linge avant de s'asseoir près du lit. Il passa tendrement la main sur le front pâle de son compagnon.

— Tu ne dois pas mourir… je t'aime, Alexis… je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes… j'ai besoin de toi…

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et il ne les essuya pas lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Malicia et Ororo entrèrent.

— Tu es sûre que je peux le faire ? demanda la plus jeune.

— Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne pourra pas être pire que maintenant. Mais, c'est à toi de choisir, répondit Tornade.

L'adolescente s'approcha du lit. Warren lui laissa sa place. Elle s'assit, hésita un peu, puis prit la main d'Alexis dans la sienne. Durant un court instant, il ne se passa rien. Puis, tout à coup, la peau du roux se marbra tandis que son pouvoir passait en Malicia. La jeune femme posa alors sa main libre sur la blessure béante qui se referma lentement jusqu'à ne plus laisser apparaître qu'une mince cicatrice. Ororo intervint alors, attrapant Malicia par les épaules et l'obligeant à lâcher la main d'Alexis. Le regard de Warren allait des deux femmes à son compagnon, toujours inconscient. Tout à coup, son cœur se gonfla s'allégresse lorsque les yeux du roux papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent totalement.

— Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Alexis, sourit Ororo. Bon, puisque tout est revenu dans l'ordre, on va vous laisser maintenant.

Warren se tourna vers Malicia :

— Merci.

L'adolescente lui sourit, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'avoir vu son pouvoir ressurgir ainsi. Tornade et elle quittèrent la chambre, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Warren se rassit près du lit.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Ca va. C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que j'expérimente mon propre pouvoir. Et toi, ça va ?

— Oui oui. Grâce à toi, sourit le blond. Merci de m'avoir soigné, mais c'était dangereux avec ta blessure.

— Je n'y ai même pas songé, avoua Alexis. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de te guérir…

Warren reprit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et soupira :

— Je te dois des excuses…

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'aurais jamais du te fuir ainsi… j'avais peur… et je n'ai compris la raison de cette frayeur que lorsque j'ai cru te perdre… Tu vas me trouver idiot…

— Je suis sûr que non… vas-y !

— En fait… si j'ai eu peur de te montrer mes ailes, c'est parce que… c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'elles ne t'éloignent de moi…

— Je ne comprends pas, souffla Alexis. Pourquoi m'auraient-elles… oh… murmura t'il soudain alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. C'est à cause de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce qu'il les a toujours considérées comme quelque chose d'horrible que tu avais peur que moi aussi ?

— Oui… avoua Warren en baissant les yeux. Mon père a commencé à m'éloigner de lui le jour où il a découvert ce que j'étais… et, inconsciemment, j'ai cru que ça serait la même chose avec toi… et je ne voulais pas te perdre… je t'aime trop…

Alexis se redressa dans le lit, posant sa main sur la joue de son ami.

— Je ne te laisserai jamais… je t'aime, Warren, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Puis, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

— Tu devrais te reposer, sourit le blond lorsque le baiser se rompit.

— Je ne suis pas fatigué, répondit son compagnon, ses yeux assombris par une lueur de désir qui le fit frissonner. Mais… s'empressa t'il d'ajouter, je ne veux pas te forcer. Donc, si tu ne veux pas…

Pour toute réponse, Warren se leva en soufflant :

— Ne bouge pas !

Il ouvrit la porte, non surpris de trouver Kitty qui attendait toujours derrière.

— Comment va t'il ? demanda la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond.

— Beaucoup mieux, merci. Dis… j'aurais un service à te demander…

— Lequel ?

— Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de traverser les murs de cette chambre à partir de maintenant ?

Warren vit son amie rougir violemment, signe qu'elle avait compris le pourquoi de sa demande, puis acquiescer :

— Promis ! lança t'elle avant de quitter le couloir rapidement.

Le jeune homme sourit, puis rentra dans la chambre où Alexis l'attendait sagement.

— Voilà… maintenant, je suis sûr que nous ne serons pas dérangés…

Alexis se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit. Le drap glissa sur son torse nu, dévoilant sa peau légèrement hâlée et ses muscles bien dessinés. Un frisson de désir traversa Warren à cette vision. Il s'approcha rapidement du lit, y monta à genoux et se pencha pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de son compagnon. Les boutons de la chemise du blond ne restèrent pas longtemps fermés et le vêtement glissa lentement sur ses épaules, dévoilant ses ailes immaculées. Warren s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Alexis qui gémit lorsque leurs virilités tendues se rencontrèrent à travers le tissus. Les mains du roux glissèrent dans le dos de son futur amant, allant caresser très lentement, de haut en bas, la naissance de ses ailes. Warren émit un grognement qui arrêta Alexis.

— Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda le roux, l'air inquiet.

— Si, au contraire…

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine des relations physiques et jamais il n'aurait cru que certaines parties de ses ailes possédaient des zones érogènes. Pourtant, chaque attouchement d'Alexis sur ces endroits précis provoquaient chez lui de petites décharges de pur plaisir et il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon de toile. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main du roux délaissa ses plumes pour venir s'insinuer dans son vêtement et s'emparer de son membre gonflé. N'y tenant plus, Warren se dégagea pour ôter ces derniers remparts de tissus qui le gênaient. Alexis fit de même, dévoilant son membre palpitant. Intimidé, le blond posa doucement la main dessus et le gémissement qui lui parvint le conforta dans son idée. Il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui semblaient combler son compagnon. Soudain, Alexis repoussa un peu brusquement sa main en soufflant :

— N'allons pas trop vite…

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser passionné tandis que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Le souffle court, Warren se redressa un instant, le rouge aux joues :

— Je… je n'ai jamais… tu es le premier…

Visiblement surpris, Alexis demanda :

— Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais… pas même avec une fille ?

— Non…

Warren était vraiment gêné. Il se sentait minable et ignorant, mais crevait d'envie d'apprendre avec celui qu'il aimait.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'entendre ça, murmura Alexis contre son oreille. Je serai le premier… et le dernier…

Le blond sourit, rassuré. Son compagnon l'embrassa encore une fois, jouant longuement avec sa langue alors que ses mains continuaient de parcourir sa peau et de lui faire découvrir des délices insoupçonnés. Alexis glissa un doigt entre les fesses musclées de Warren, allant caresser doucement son entrée inviolée, le faisant sursauter.

— Tu me fais confiance ?

— Oui… répondit le plus jeune.

Alexis humecta deux de ses doigts puis retourna à la découverte de cet antre qu'il pénétra doucement. Warren s'accrocha à lui en gémissant. Un court instant, il songea qu'il aurait du avoir mal, mais réalisa que son amant faisait disparaître la douleur instantanément grâce à son pouvoir. Le plaisir montait en lui par vagues de plus en plus intenses. En voulant encore plus, il se redressa, puis se positionna au-dessus de la virilité tendue du roux. Plongeant dans son regard si vert, il redescendit très lentement, s'empalant sur l'épieux de chair. Lorsqu'il l'eut pris totalement en lui, il ramena ses jambes de chaque côté du corps d'Alexis, s'asseyant sur lui, et l'embrassa. Leurs corps commencèrent à se mouvoir en rythme, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en eux. Warren avait l'impression de devenir fou tant les sensations qu'il découvrait étaient intenses. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de son corps et ses ailes frémissaient violemment dans son dos, partiellement ouvertes. Soudain, une vague de jouissance d'une puissance phénoménale descendit de ses reins pour se propager dans tout son être et, alors qu'il criait le prénom d'Alexis, ses ailes s'ouvrirent brutalement. Stimulé par le plaisir qui emportait son amant et par la vision féerique qui s'offrait à lui, le roux ne tarda pas à atteindre l'extase à son tour, son cri de jouissance se perdant dans la bouche de Warren.

Essoufflé, les deux hommes mirent un certain temps à se dégager l'un de l'autre. Alexis, après avoir nettoyé la semence de son amant, s'étendit sur le dos et Warren sur le ventre, la tête posée sur le torse du roux, ses bras l'enlaçant.

— Merci… souffla t'il.

— De quoi ?

— De m'avoir fait découvrir tout ça…

— Merci à toi de m'en avoir offert la possibilité.

Alors que le sommeil commençait à tomber sur Warren, une idée germa dans son esprit :

— Tu crois qu'on sera un jour aussi proches que le sont Charles Xavier et Erik Lensherr ?

— Nous le sommes déjà… je t'aime…

Sur ces mots, Warren s'endormit.

Un rayon de soleil vint frapper la joue du jeune mutant, le réveillant doucement. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, son regard se posa sur le visage paisible d'Alexis. Warren se redressa sur un coude, puis laissa sa main aller se perdre dans la crinière flamboyante de son amant, dégageant une mèche qui lui couvrait partiellement le front. Le roux ouvrit les yeux à son tour et sourit :

— Tu es toujours là…

— Pourquoi n'y serais-je plus ?

— J'ai tellement vu ce moment en rêve que j'ai cru que c'en était encore un…

— Tu ne dors plus, je suis là… et je t'aime, ajouta Warren avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Leurs corps s'éveillèrent à leur tour tandis que leurs mains se redécouvraient fiévreusement. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau rassasiés l'un de l'autre, Alexis se leva sous le regard surpris de son amant :

— Je dois aller parler à Ororo. Il faut qu'on aide Erik à retrouver Charles Xavier.

— Je viens avec toi ! lança Warren en se levant à son tour.

Ils s'habillèrent, puis quittèrent la chambre. Dans le hall, ils tombèrent sur Logan qui portait sa tenue de X-Men.

— Ah, vous voilà ! Ororo vous attend dans son bureau.

— D'accord, répondit Alexis.

Ils s'y rendirent rapidement et trouvèrent la jeune femme en pleine discussion avec Erik Lensherr.

— Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Warren ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard inquisiteur et légèrement narquois de Magneto. Son amant répondit :

— Oui. Logan nous a dit que tu voulais nous voir.

— En effet. Nous avons beaucoup discuté de la possibilité que le Professeur Xavier soit toujours vivant… et nous avons décidé de partir à sa recherche. Seulement, je ne peux pas m'absenter d'ici sans avoir la certitude que l'Institut est en de bonnes mains. Donc, Alexis, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais te confier les rênes de l'école durant mon absence.

Visiblement surpris, le roux s'exclama :

— Mais, je n'y connais rien ! Je ne saurais pas quoi faire…

— La rentrée n'est que dans une semaine. Pour l'instant, ta seule tâche est de veiller sur nos quelques résidents permanents dont Kitty, Bobby et Malicia. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Et puis, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je reviendrai aussitôt.

Warren posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon :

— Accepte. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien.

— Tu devrais écouter ton ami, lança Lensherr avec un grand sourire. Il est la voix de la sagesse.

Vaincu, Alexis soupira :

— D'accord.

Ororo le remercia, puis quitta la pièce pour aller se préparer. Lorsque les trois hommes furent seuls, Erik se leva à son tour et s'approcha du jeune couple.

— Merci, Alexis.

— J'espère que vous le retrouverez.

— Moi aussi… c'est mon souhait le plus cher…

Puis, il se tourna vers Warren.

— Prenez bien soin de lui. Il mérite d'être heureux.

— Je vous le promets, sourit le blond.

— Bien… dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, je ne veux pas faire attendre Wolverine et Tornade.

Et il sortit à son tour.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont retrouver le Professeur Xavier ?

— J'en suis certain, sourit Alexis. Je crois en la force de l'amour qui unit ces deux-là… comme je crois en la force de notre amour… ajouta t'il en attirant Warren pour un doux baiser.

**Fin.**


End file.
